final_fantasy_xvifandomcom-20200213-history
Substories
All Substories '''in ''Final Fantasy XVI - more will be added soon.'' '''June The Best Coffee Ebony coffee in Rosaria has June batting an eye after drinking excess amounts of it daily. With a dream to perfect the best tasting coffee, June's experiences are limited. However, after teaming up with Drai, the duo work together to create June's dream caffeinated drink. Turning the Page June accidentally gets herself caught as a fake chaperone during a middle school field trip, posing as a teacher. As a result, June must escape the scene, but cannot seem to let her knowledge about Olion unnoticed by such young students. Care Me Not June takes control of Aliza's house for an entire day as she leaves town. However, after remembering that Aliza's chocobo Revan and her puppy exists, June must prevent chaos from being amidst in her house. Audition for Rosaria When the Rosaria Summer Concert is short one dancer, June's friends encourage her to take the position in order to fully experience the sport. However, when Jill arrives to take her position, the two battle it out for spot of dancer in the concert's finale. Stylish Winter June teams up with Nex to find the greatest winter fashion design for females available. She becomes picky after wanting to appear cozy and cute, and gets in trouble when she criticizes a famous model's clothing design in public. Ring of Desires June acquires an antique ring in Nyko, rumored to have the power to lead the bearing to great treasure. After June places it on her finger, she must find a way to break the magical seal to free herself from the ring's potent side-effects. Spatial Mist When a strange pink-covered mist befalls the shores of Nibleheim Beach, June works together with her friends in order to find its source and dispel it once and for all. However, the mist seems to be changing people's personalities, just like day and night. Flip or Drip June attends Ticonderoga Springs's surfing competition in order to acquire more prize Gil to support Kazari's expedition to an island for ore mining. However, her time practicing with her friends lies short when she realizes that there are sharks within the ocean. Nex Pounding for Customers When Nex walks in on an employee being fired for their incompetence, he is placed in a situation where he is forced to take the employee's position as a mochi pounder. On the sidelines, he works with the fired employee and the boss in order to restore her employment back to normal. Revisiting the Roast While the two revisit their first memory, June requests that Nex recreate the kebab that he nabbed from their first meet-up. Nex purchases a grill and works with June in order to create the said masterpiece. Gysahl Gate Nex and Mari find themselves caught in a chocobo herding, where a baby chocobo has lost its way. When Nex finds out that the chocobos are running away from an illegal poacher, the two work together to make sure that Mari's worst memory does not revive. Tip of the Iceberg Kazari creates an hovering air-bike and requests that Nex test it for her in order to make modifications. When the air-bike explodes in speed, Nex flies and becomes caught in the snowy mountains, surviving and attempting to return back home. Grudge Begone Nex and Jill find themselves in an argument where their proposed solution to solve the problem is to shoot targets. The two learn a greater deal of friendship and trust, as they gun down the most challenging and unlikely targets from a far distance. Mari Botany or Felony? Mari picks a rare plant under a crystalline boulder located in an ancient crystal cave. When she finds out that there is only one of its kind and that it is a life-saving medicine, she has trouble escaping criminals who intend to take it for themselves. Street Stopper Mari volunteers to work as a traffic guard in the middle of Rosaria in order to lift her fears of traffic within streets. When she witnesses a theft take place, she must place herself as a hero in order to protect the victims. Generation M Mari meets up with a child in an amusement park who ponders on the meaning of life. Using her life knowledge, Mari encourages the child to return home after finding out that the child lives in poverty in the park. Lemons and Life When a lemonade stand is struggling to stay alive in Galacye, Mari unwillingly volunteers to keep it in business after realizing that her cuteness and charm attracts customers. She attempts to find another solution for the business in order to escape the scene. The Best Kind of Delivery Kazari'' and Mari attempt to deliver machine cores to a blackwater city located in the coast of Edelia. However, when the two find out that they are delivering them to an illegal black market, the two must find a way to return home to Rosaria.'' Drai Birthday Skates Drai offers to teach Mari how to ice-skate for her birthday when she requests it the most. The two of them teach each other with Luther watching on the sidelines, leaving Mari completely embarrassed and having Drai needing to take responsibility to conquer her fear. Potion of Love A new service arrives in Rosaria, with a shady company located in Nibleheim selling love potions to its citizens. When Drai purchases one, he finds himself in an awkward string of events when Jill drinks it, mistaking it for fruit juice. '' '''Conquering Dark Lilies' Drai attempts to search above Corselia's Pillar Range in order to locate the rare Dark Lily in an attempt to empower June's magical Darkfire by extracting its energy. However, when creatures are lurking above the pillars, Drai must analyze and steal the plant while being safe. Dance and Rage Drai attends a dancing competition in Galacye in an attempt to acquire his first trophy that he may have ever acquired. In an attempt to increase the chances of winning, Drai's friends enter the competition. When he finds out that a long reigned dancing champion has attended the competition, Drai seems to lose hope. Stealing the Night Jill and Drai spend a date at a fancy restaurant until Edelian mercenaries arrive and kidnap the two. Adorned in fancy clothing, the two work together as a couple in order to get to the bottom of the crime while escaping from its clutches. Kazari Art Assistance While relaxing on a sunny afternoon on a hill, Kazari finds a painter recreating a spectacular sight on the edge of another hill. She attempts to help the artist recreate specific paint colors until she unwillingly has to volunteer as a model for the painting. Car Tantrum Kazari finds a broken down car within a junkyard and scraps it for parts. However, when she finds a baby in the passenger seat, Kazari must search around Aldis for clues on whose baby it is. '' '''Cripple Me This' A handicapped man is assaulted by thieves, and Kazari must help him in order to acquire his treasures back in Rosaria. While the man actually happens to be faking his handicapped state, Kazari finds herself stuck in a theft situation between her and the real thief. Soaring Hawk A friendly hawk pays visit to Kazari's airship, turning out to be the most intelligent animal that Kazari has ever seen. Mari attempts to calm it down and have it serve as a helpful recon bird, but finds out that the bird is a rare species on the state of extinction. Sailor Speedway Kazari and her friends find herself stranded on an island after getting caught in a storm during a sailing racing competition. As Kazari attempts to create a machine-like raft to sail back to Rosaria, her friends must survive days on the island as she questions her attitudes on her own decision making. Jill Sweet Sounding Soul Jill gets an ear worm for a particular song, and cannot seem to stop annoying June and her friends about the song. When Mari attempts to construct a potion after being requested harshly by June to remove the ear worm, Jill accidentally finds herself in a strange state after drinking a failed replication of the potion. I'm A Huge Mess Jill and June are hired to work together as maids in a Nibleheim grand party within its castle. When the two find out that an assassination on the king are about to be taken place within the dinner party, Jill and June work together in order to stop the villains from behind the scenes as maids. Spelling Rumble With her reading skills improving slightly, Jill and Drai attend a high-school spelling bee in an attempt to boost Jill's confidence and morale to read more. When she is constantly being bullied by the students in the spelling bee, Jill trains with Drai in order to win the competition. Fire or Fade Jill decides to host a campfire in June's backyard, learning how to roast marshmallows for the first time. After learning how to create a fire, Jill accidentally sets a grassland on fire and must work with her friends in order to extinguish and repair its state after finding out that expensive crops were burnt in the process. Monster! In the Closet! When Drai reads Jill a horror story in her attempt to sleep, she must conquer her fear of a mental image of a monster within her closet.